


To Quote Your Letter

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Dear Evan Hansen References, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman Friendship, Evan Hansen Deserves Happiness, Forgiveness, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, Jared Kleinman Is a Good Friend, Jared Tries to Be a Good Person, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Texting, Triggers, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: After 'Connor's' suicide note is released, Jared realizes that something doesn't add up.Or, Evan and Jared have an important chat over text.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	To Quote Your Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's another Jared & Evan friendship fic because I CRAVE them being good to each other! All characters belong to Dear Evan Hansen.
> 
> ******WARNING******  
> PLEASE NOTE that since this is a fanfic for Dear Evan Hansen, there will be references to anxiety, suicide, and suicide attempts. Please be healthy to yourself and only read if you are certain you will not find this content triggering.
> 
> _____________________
> 
> Please enjoy and as usual, please don't repost!

**Evan-** normal

 **Jared-** _Italics_

* * *

**1:22 a.m.**

**From: the INSANELY cool Jared Kleinman**

_Alana released Connor’s suicide note? You wrote a fake suicide note for Connor? That’s fucking messed up, Hansen, even for you._

**1:27 a.m.**

**From: the INSANELY cool Jared Kleinman**

_I see you reading these_

_You can’t ignore me forever_

_We didn’t write his suicide note, Evan_

**1:28 a.m.**

**From: Evan Hansen**

you’re right we didn’t

**1:30 a.m.**

**From: the INSANELY cool Jared Kleinman**

_So what the fuck is that?_

_Evan_

_For God’s sake_

_Hello?_

_Dude if you’re not going to answer just turn your read receipts off_

**1:38 a.m.**

**From: Evan Hansen**

sorry. i didn’t

  
  
  
  


**1:40 a.m.**

**From: the INSANELY cool Jared Kleinman**

_You didn’t what_

_Be more specific._

**1:42 a.m.**

**From: Evan Hansen**

i didn’t write that for the connor project

i mean i did, but not really, like it’s not connor’s note

it’s not supposed to be

sorry

**1:44 a.m.**

**From: the INSANELY cool Jared Kleinman**

_So what is it? You just happened to find it somewhere? Some other group of misfits pulled the same disgusting joke?_

**1:55 a.m.**

**From: Evan Hansen**

it was that note i told you about

the one connor found

it was for therapy i guess alana got suspicious about the whole connor and me being friends thing

**1:57 a.m.**

**From: Evan Hansen**

i panicked i think and sent it to her

she doesn’t know 

**1:58 a.m.**

**From: Evan Hansen**

the murphy’s know

i’m sorry 

you weren’t involved as far as they know 

i promise

i get if you’re angry with me

jared?

  
  


**2:07 a.m.**

**From: the INSANELY cool Jared Kleinman**

_That’s the note? That was your therapy assignment?_

**2:08 a.m.**

**From: Evan Hansen**

yes

**2:11 a.m.**

**From: the INSANELY cool Jared Kleinman**

_What the actual fuck._

_Evan, that looks like a suicide note._

**2:12 a.m.**

**From: Evan Hansen**

it wasn’t

**2:14 a.m.**

**From: the INSANELY cool Jared Kleinman**

_Are the Murphy’s going to tell anyone?_

**2:16 a.m.**

**From: Evan Hansen**

idk

sorry i dragged you into this

i see why ur mad

**2:18 a.m.**

**From: the INSANELY cool Jared Kleinman**

_I need you to answer me honestly. No shit lies, ok?_

_That note._

_Do you actually feel like that?_

**2:21 a.m.**

**From: Evan Hansen**

sometimes 

  
  
  
  


**2:26 a.m.**

**From: the INSANELY cool Jared Kleinman**

_To quote your letter:_

_“_ _I mean, face it: Would anyone notice if I just disappeared tomorrow?”_

_Evan I need to know._

_What does this mean?_

**2:34 a.m.**

**From: Evan Hansen**

i didn’t actually break arm from falling out of a tree

i mean i did

but i didn’t fall i guess i kind of let go? i was in a shitty place but i’m not that way anymore. i think the meds are helping.

**2:36 a.m.**

**From: the INSANELY cool Jared Kleinman**

_Holy shit_

_Evan._

_I’m so sorry._

_Fuck._

_I didn’t know, I wouldn’t have kept teasing you about it._

**2:39 a.m.**

**From: Evan Hansen**

it’s okay

you didn’t know

we’re just family friends anyway, right?

**2:42 a.m.**

**From: the INSANELY cool Jared Kleinman**

_Stop. I don’t actually think that._

_We’re friends, Hansen._

_Like, fuck._

_I was not a very good one, but I do consider you a friend._

  
  


**2:57 a.m.**

**From: the INSANELY cool Jared Kleinman**

_Evan?_

_Can you answer? It’s been a long time_

_Are you okay?_

_Wtf where are you_

_Are you home alone right now?_

**2:59 a.m.**

**From: Evan Hansen**

sorry 

was getting water

yeah i’m alone

**3:03 a.m.**

**From: the INSANELY cool Jared Kleinman**

_You scared the shit out of me._

_You can’t leave like that. Not after what you just said._

**3:08 a.m.**

**From: Evan Hansen**

oh no

jared sorry i didn’t mean to

i’m fine i’m not going to do anything like that again

**3:11 a.m.**

**From: the INSANELY cool Jared Kleinman**

_I’m coming over._

_We need to talk._

_I’m really worried about the Murphy thing_

_And you_

_So don’t tell me no_

_I’m going to show up anyway._

**3:12 a.m.**

**From: Evan Hansen**

okay 

sorry

thanks

serioly

seriously*

**3:15 a.m.**

**From: the INSANELY cool Jared Kleinman**

_Yeah whatever_

_Now stop texting me. I’m gonna be at your house in five._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all your comments/kudos.


End file.
